nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Automatic: Quicken Spell
Automatic Quicken Spell The PnP version of Automatic Quicken Spell was changed in Complete Arcane to grant only one level per rank so the game's version does follow D&D rules. : While this may be true the feat was changed in Complete Arcane to make spellcasting balanced again after new powerful feats were added in Complete Arcane but the only new feat from Complete Arcane used in NWN2 is Arcane Defense which has also been reduced in it's effect, making this change rather pointless. OrangeKnight 09:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I would like to customize my NWN2 intallation to make Automatic Quicken Spell closer to what it used to be in NWN, i.e., each time you take the feat, it applies to the lowest three spell levels that have not yet been auto-quickened. Thus by taking this feat three times, all spell levels (0 through 9) would become auto-quickened. Is there any way of custom-scripting/editing in NWN2 that would allow this? Many thanks in advance. 15:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) We should avoid compaining about the feat being weaker than the 3.5e version on the main page. This feat works differently than the 3.5e version likely because "NWN2 differs from D&D. The robust and flexible Dungeons & Dragons ''system is excellent for table-top roleplaying, but current technological limitations make it difficult to emulate certain rules in a computer game. In some cases, NWN2 uses variations on D&D rules to provide a more enjoyable computer gaming experience." Manual page 8 Proposed description (a blend of the manual and in game description) '''Automatic: Quicken Spell' Type of feat: Metamagic, Epic Prerequisite: Quicken Spell, Spellcraft 30 ranks, ability to cast 9th level arcane or divine spells Specifics: The character casts all 0- and 1st-level spells as quickened spells without using higher-level spell slots- no metamagic feat needs to be applied. Each additional time you take this feat, the maximum spell level that is automatically quickened increases by 1. So if you take this feat three times, your spells of level 0 through 3 will be automatically quickened. Use: '''Automatic '''D&D Note: This feat works differently than the 3.5e version and does not gain multiple spell levels each time this feat is taken. Note: Due to an exploit; Warlock Invocations can be also Auto Quicken via the quick cast menu level, regardless of the described spell level equivalency. ie, Eldritch Chained blasts, although innately level 4 are level 2 via the quick cast menu; thus can be used with Automatic Quicken Spell 2 and the quickened blasts will have an effective spell level of 2 Vitriolic Blast, innately level 6 are level 3 on the quick cast menu but as essences can also apply to a lessser shape. eg, Vitriolic Chained blasts, AQS 2 can still work for the lesser shape and the spell equivalency will be spell level 2 not 3. However if AQS 3 is available, then either Vitriolic or Vitriolic Chain blasts will be effectively spell level 3. The Warlock Quicken Blasts is Credit to a member of the NWN2db (trying to confirm username) Ragimund (talk) 10:02, January 17, 2020 (UTC)